Half Uchiha
by MentallyEatingPastawithItaly
Summary: Hitomi is half Uchiha and hates it with all her heart. So when their all dead and she has to take care of the last one because of a promise to a friend, will she soften her heart for the revenge obsessed Uchiha? Or will she continue to let hatred consume her? And will she change young Sasuke for the better? No pairings decided


"So there are only three Uchiha left..." the Third Hokage said sadly. "Yes, three if you include the half blood girl." "Of course I include her. Despite her being of a civilian blood line and the Uchiha bloodline, she still has the Sharingan and wears the Uchiha clan symbol. She got injured by some unknown force on her team's C-Rank, correct?" the Hokage said. "Yes, sir. She is currently in a coma at the hospital. Medic-nin believe she will wake in the next few hours." The ANBU guard replied. "I will be going to visit Hitomi Uchiha then." he said. "Yes Lord Hokage."

I was dead, almost sure of it. It was just _great! _13 years old, just made it to Chunin, and then died on the way home on a C-Rank. That damn Hyuuga would NEVER let me hear the end of this one. I could almost hear his annoying voice. "If you would train instead of talking about how unfair it is you can't buy sake at your age or napping, maybe you wouldn't have died, BAKA!" That would be hell, right there. Suddenly, my vision of hell went away, and I heard talking.

"It's sad, she is one of the last Uchihas. But I doubt Hitomi will be too sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"She is the child from the 'Love Child gets Sharingan at School' controversy."

"Don't talk about her as if she can't hear. Just, both of you leave the room."

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

I heard footsteps leave. "Damn Uchiha, not even leaving me the hell alone when I'm trying to die..." I muttered. "Hitomi!Are you awake?" the Hokage exclaimed. "If I say no, can I go back to sleep?" I said with eyes still closed. I heard a warning, "Hitomi..." I yawned and opened my light brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm not dead . Great. And I'm sure your not here to have a sip of tea and check on my well being. So what's goin on?" he sighed, probably because of my "disrespectful" tone.

"Hitomi, I'm afraid that the whole Uchiha clan was killed 2 nights ago." he said with a sad voice. "Hn. That was the last thing that I expected to hear. I guess I will never be hearing from them assholes again." my eyes widened,"What about the Weasel-Brain, Itachi!?" I exclaimed. "He was the one that killed them all."The Hokage said sullenly. _God damn, Itachi... What the hell happened to you, Weasel-Brain?_ I thought. "But he spared one person, who is also in the hospital." I could almost say who he spared along with him, "Sasuke."

"And he is the reason I am here..." the hokage said looking down and back at me. _I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he has to say..._I thought. "We need a place for Sasuke to stay. The council and I all believe he should stay with you, since you are both Uchiha." "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! One, I am no Uchiha. I hate that clan. Two, you want ME, the not even full blood Uchiha, the disappointment of that damn clan, to raise Sasuke, whose father had my mother killed?" I asked."When you say it in that way, it sounds cruel. But your one of the only choices. Many major clans want to take him in, but I'm afraid it's just for personal gain. So he can either stay with you where he will have food, and not be all alone with nothing and nobody, or he can stay on his own with nothing and nobody." he said. "When you say it like that, it sounds cruel..." I said. My head began to pulse as I tried to decide. I suddenly remembered something that happened while training a few weeks ago.

Flashback

It was a normal training day with Itachi... "Hitomi," he said as I tried to punch him in the face. "What, Weasel-Brain?" I asked as I was dodging a kick to my stomach. "I need you to promise me something." he said. I jumped back while throwing a kunai, "Eh? What do I need to promise?" I asked. He deflected the kunai easily. "If I am ever at the point that I can't protect my brother, Sasuke, I need you to be there for him no matter what. Please." I lowered the senbons I was going to skewer him with and looked him straight in the eye. It wasn't like him to beg or be nice, to me. With my wide eyes, I nodded and quickly grinned. "Sure I'll watch the brat if you can't be there to be overly protective of him." my grin dropped as it turned into a glare. "And I will seriously kill you if you fucking die, Weasel-Brain." "That made no sense at all." he gave me a smirk. I immediately deepened my glare and threw my senbons at him. One got him as he dodged, and the others flew to the ground. He poofed and turned into a log. _Dammit, where is he? Front, top, below, left, right? Where the hell am I forgeting? Oh... Behind. _I slowly turned around. He had one kunai pointed at the front of my neck, and one at the back, Sharingan ablazing. "Damn you cheater! You said no Sharingan!" I exclaimed. "I said no such thing..."he said, his face the perfect picture of innocence (practically saw the damn halo). I growled at him and activated my own SharinganThat's when the fight really began.

Flashback ends

The Hokage was looking at me expectantly. I sighed. "Damn you to hell and beyond for making me promise that, Itachi. damn you..." I mumbled. Elsewhere, a young missing-nin was eating dinner and felt a chill. "Hn. Hitomi must have gotten the news." he mumbled and went back to his food.(Innocence)

"I'll take him. But remember, I am 13 and I can't be no mama. And I have missions and stuff I have to do. " "Don't worry, your suspended from missions for the next 6 months." he said. "WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS MAN!? HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA PAY RENT!? WHAT THE FUUUUUuuuuudge and crackers?" I said calming down. "I will handle it. Just try to feel better soon. Take care of yourself, I'm afraid I have paperwork to do." I waved and grunted at him. Once he left, I reached for a pillowand put it over my mouth and screamed, "SON OF A PENIS, WHY!? WHY!? YOU BASTARD! DAMMIT!"What I didn't know was thepat the Hokage was shaking his head outside my door. Oops?


End file.
